The Cutter of the Red Thread
by Kiri Komori
Summary: Matoi will stop at nothing to be Nozomu's lover, whatever it takes. Only one girl fails to comply, which brings about a thread of epic proportions. Rated T for violence and other content. It's mostly fights or dark outlines.
1. Chapter 1

-The Cutter of the Red Thread-

Matoi Tsunetsuki hoped for a long time that she could find love. She always believed invisible red threads attach to the person you were destined to be with. When more than one thread was there, two people were battling for their partner's love. Matoi knew that rule of battle quite well. She made sure to find out if the man would be her soul mate.

As usual, another boyfriend had not proven worthy of Matoi. His name was Takashi. Matoi stayed with Takashi long after they broke up, just to see if the fire of their "romance" could rekindle. She was arrested for stalking numerous times, but she only thought of it as "Deep Love". On her last attempt, she burst into Takashi's house. Ready to call the police, Nozomu Itoshiki comes through the window like a breeze in the spring air. The one sentence that had made Matoi's decision final was, "If you don't mind me as your partner, I will die with you anytime."

This time, Matoi thought, will be my red thread.


	2. Chapter 2

My little note:

This is going to be my little notes and stuff… People might want to know what's running through my mind when I make this, so here you go.

Chapter 2: Preparation

Matoi found this the most amusing part of the job, but not the most exciting. Going up the marble staircase into a government building, she stopped to look around the clearly labeled rooms. She stopped under "census", and continued through the doorway. Cubicles were dotted everywhere through the castle of productivity. The whisper of phone calls and the typing of keyboards was a familiar tone to her. She strode towards the black metal cabinets. Matoi ran her finger slowly down the cabinets, stopping at I- Itoshiki.

Matoi opened the black door to attempt to find the vanilla colored folder that read "Nozomu Itoshiki." She took out a grey small spiral notebook and pen. Balancing the folder on her knee, she quickly wrote down all his information. Trying to silently escape, she looked up to see a man, about 25 years old.

"Didn't you already get arrested once?" he said disapprovingly, as if he was a father telling his daughter to stop slacking off.

Hiroshi had been leaning against the tower of papers. He was very tall, had forest green eyes, and shaggy, greasy brown hair. He had been an intern for the lawyer that divorced Matoi's parents, and knew very well about Matoi's behaviors as well.

"Shut up, that was a fluke. This one is definitely mine," Matoi retorted. She gave a menacing stare that had the intensity of a newly sharpened dagger. Hiroshi made a motion and they both went to the front of the building. The area they went into was secluded, and they couldn't be heard.

"So who is the new man?" He went out and said it. There was no way around that first question. Matoi puffed out her chest like a little kid trying to show how strong he was.

"Nozomu Itoshiki, he already confessed his love to me".

"How?" Hiroshi said curiously, expecting an irrational remark.

"He said I could die with him at any time," She defiantly said.

Hiroshi pondered her words for a minute. He always hoped she would find someone; however, those words did seem a bit unnerving.

"Are you sure he's not just a lunatic?" Hiroshi asked cautiously.

"No! How could you say that?" Matoi defensively said. Hiroshi then shrugged and stood up. He looked down almost in remorse.

"I'm sorry; I'm just looking out for you. I have a bad feeling about this. You're going to get caught by someone, and then the truth will surface. I'm a prosecutor, and if I have you, you aren't getting off easy. Please Matoi, think first, and don't rush," Hiroshi said. Matoi's rage let up, and her face softened.

"Thank you for looking out for me, but I'll be fine. I've done this before, and I'll try again. I know you should be getting back to work, and I hope we see each other again for reasons other than this," with that both parties went to their separate locations, unbeknownst to them they will meet again, but not for the preferred reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

My little note:

I'm finally back. I'm quite sorry for the lateness. I tried to attempt Nanowrimo (National Novel Writer's month) for the first time this year. I failed, so I wasn't sure I was going to write for a bit. However, I love to write anyway, so I'll continue! It actually helped me learn to write a bit more.

3: List

Matoi cleared off her plain desk to make room for her laptop and files. She didn't have much of a room that a girl her age would have. Clothes were in piles all around the room, but very orderly. There were no real trinkets or actual "belongings". She, however, did have a Feng Shui cat at the side of her desk. It was red and facing southwest, for that was supposedly supposed to bring on luck in love. She half-heartedly believed in those superstitions. She liked the sound of an artifact giving her more luck in something she wanted to obtain. Matoi had obtained it for her 11th birthday, a few months before the divorce between her parents. _Oh, the irony of the timing,_ Matoi always thought. Still, she kept the cat.

Matoi opened up her laptop; it turned on with a soft hum. She opened up the vanilla-colored folder and observed its contents. The first information was simple: Black hair, green eyes, born on November 4th, and male. She already knew those things, but she wanted to check the relationship section. There were lists of students from past years, but she flipped to the most recent, to her year. The students from other years that posed a threat she had no time for, so she would have someone else assassinate them instead.

Matoi ran her finger down the familiar names of her fellow students. She was well aware that most, if not all the female students were also in love with Nozomu. On the other hand, she realized that many of the students might need "extra care" if she wanted to get closer to him. Then, she saw the name in front of her: Kiri Komori. She had seen her around the school without uniform, and she heard she skips class but lives in the school. Matoi sat back for a moment. She knew that was the easiest target, and the easiest to hide or make disappear. She just needed more information.

And she was going to get it.


	4. Chapter 4:Impenitence

My little Note:

Finally returned to the world of fan fiction! Thank you so much Ai for getting me off my lazy ass and writing another chapter…

Chapter 4: Impenitence

"Bye Mom, I'm going out."

"OK honey, be safe," Matoi's mother called from the dining room table. She had been working double time ever since her divorce. Before, her father was the bread winner, being a successful salary man; however, after the divorce, Matoi's mother got majority of the custody, her dad left with almost all the money and property. Her mother and she got a cheap house, and her mother had to take two jobs. Over and over, Matoi would volunteer to get a job, but her mother wouldn't approve, saying her studies were more important. Matoi feels distant now from her mother; they haven't had a real conversation in months. Her mother is too busy, and she spends had day offs sleeping.

Matoi left her house. She checked her watch. 10:09, perfect. She'll be able to make the meeting with Mayo right on time. She clutched an organized list in her hand and went on her way to the square. She was very good at protecting herself. Since her mother wasn't there for her, she is very good at being independent; however, she still wants a companion to be with her until the bitter end.

Matoi finally approached the yellow arch that read "Giza Plaza" lit by the streetlights above. In the shadows she spotted Mayo. Matoi strode towards her and greeted her. Mayo still held the same dead stare she had always.

"I have the list for you." She gave her the papers with the girls' names on them. "I want you to kill all of them. All the girls here have no connections, so the murders will be untraceable and quick." Mayo took the paper and held her hand out. Matoi put a sum of yen into it, all in which she had stolen from her former boyfriend. They parted ways.

"Now, about 20 girls shall die." Matoi knew well what dying meant, and she didn't care about those girls' lives whatsoever. She wasn't close to them, nor did she think their lives had any worth to her. They just obstacles to be eliminated, and that's what she did.


	5. Chapter 5: Warning

My little note:

It's the end of break, so I finally decided to do something significant with my life and write another chapter…

-Chapter 5: Warning-

Matoi was irritated she had to do this again. She didn't want to see Hiroshi, go to that wretched town hall, to get another wretched set of files. Still, she did what she had to do. Matoi needed those files on Kiri. Matoi drudged up the marble steps yet again and into the bustling office. She quickly strode through in a kind of swift, quiet stride that had been perfected through many boyfriends. She stopped at the cabinet adjacent to Nozomu's. Her file was harder to find than usual, as if an omen told her not to take it. She quickly slammed the cabinet with one less file in it. She heard a little "ow" from the side of the cabinet. Matoi looked down to see a girl of about 17 with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. She was absolutely horribly put together.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Matoi asked.

"Oh, you know, hiding here." She shrugged her shoulders. Matoi walked away, a little unsettled. After 10 feet away she could hear across the office "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS?" and an "oh god, she found me." At that point, Matoi sped up remarkably faster.

Finally out of the doors, she let out a sigh of relief. At this point there would be no way she could run into Hiroshi now. While she knew his good intentions, Matoi always felt babied around him. She knew all of the ramifications of the actions, and for somebody to repeat them back to her was irritating to no end. She almost set off until she felt that familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Who is it this time?" Hiroshi's voice sounded half worried, half firm. He attempted to grab at the vanilla colored folder in Matoi's hand but she put it out of his reach.

"It's neither any of your business nor concern." She deflected back.

"You can't just start killing people just because they're girls, and have some ties with Nozomu," Hiroshi tried to convince her.

"Shut up, it's the only way I can be with him without any distractions. I can kill or beat whoever I like, and you can't stop me. I know how to get around the law." Hiroshi then strode up to Matoi, close enough to reach, and slapped her right across the face. Her eyes widened, not just of pain, but surprise as well. Matoi, out of reflex from fighting so much, she punched him in the chin. Hiroshi staggered backward in pain, but made sure not to yell in pain, with fear it would cause attention.

"Are you really that stupid? Someone's going to notice what you're doing, and someone's going to escape from this and sue you. People, no, girls dying that all have ties to Nozomu? You'd be the prime suspect, being you're the one who has had restraining orders put on you in the past." Hiroshi yelled at her. He always had a strong sense of justice, and thought that all life was priceless. To see Matoi do this was painful to him. As Matoi turned to leave, he grabbed her shoulder one more time.

"I should just let you know, I have been promoted from intern to prosecutor. More than likely if you ever go to court, I will have to testify against you. I will not hold back and tell the whole truth. Please, think about that, and stop while you can; I beg of you." Matoi looked back a few seconds, clutching her now very red cheek, and strode away without a word.


	6. Chapter 6: Rage

My little note:

Update, away! I just got through writers' block on this story. Now, the games shall begin! Oh by the way, good job on your play Sim, it was a shamwow performance!

-Chapter 6: Rage-

Matoi kept to Nozomu's shoulder, looking out for a glimpse of Kiri. It was harder than it looks to try to spot a hikkomori while trying to keep track of your boyfriend, much harder. Matoi did not relent though, she wanted no obstacles. Kiri was a large one, because she could just _sense_ that she wanted him too. Matoi cringed at the thought of even talking to such a girl that would even think of taking Nozomu, let alone even falling in love with him too. Her fists clenched every time she thought about such a girl.

After school, Nozomu finally finished his lecture, and left the homeroom, but instead of just leaving, he got a set of printouts and went the opposite way towards the exit. Curious, Matoi followed him further. He stopped at the night duty room. He knocks on the door, holding the printouts.

"Komori-san, I have the work for today. School is over." Nozomu said, as if this was an everyday matter. Matoi stopped breathing for a moment. The sound of chains came from behind the door, and it slid open. A girl, about 5 feet in height answered the door. She had red eyes, pale (almost white) skin, and long black hair that went down to her stomach. The girl had a brown blanket over her clothes, which was the gym uniform. Matoi snickered to herself; _Nozomu would never go for THAT freak. He's just giving some notes to his recluse student. _Matoi identified her as Kiri Komori.

"Oh, thanks a lot! Do you want to come in for lunch?" Kiri asked, completely casually. Matoi gasped silently. _That girl had the nerve to ask him,_ _MY love, to come in for a meal. That disgrace!_ To Matoi's disgust, Nozomu walked in. The night duty room was decorated to be a living space. She then saw Majiru, Nozomu's nephew, sitting at the table in the middle, with three places set. Matoi's blood boiled. Kiri was planning a date like situation with Nozomu and his nephew. She remembered with her mom's first boyfriend something along the lines of that. She remembered being at the kitchen table when she said this:

_A way to a man's heart is through his stomach!_

_That Bastard_ Matoi thought. She knew Kiri was flirting with him. Nozomu sat down at the place adjacent to Majiru. At that point, Kiri spotted Matoi.

"Ah, I didn't see you come in. Would you like to sit down too?" Kiri asked. Matoi nodded yes, and Kiri got up to put down a place for her.

"Ah Nozomu, who is this?" Kiri asked, getting chopsticks and a napkin.

"This is Matoi Tsunetsuki, one of the students of my class." Nozomu answered casually. Matoi gave an awkward smirk.

"I-It's nice to meet you, Komori-san." Matoi managed to say without yelling any obstinacy at her, or throwing anything across the room. _She looks so confident in herself. I can't wait to see her gone._ Kiri finally gives Matoi her utensils and sits down with the food.

"Thanks Komori-san for the food, it tastes delicious." Nozomu sticks another taiyoyaki into his mouth. Matoi cringes to herself.

"Majiru-kun helped out, huh? He helped shape the balls." Majiru nodded with his mouth full. After about 30 minutes of awkward conversation, lunch was done.

"Since the last day before vacation is tomorrow, do you want me to move some of your stuff now?" Nozomu asked. Matoi got confused for a moment. Why did Kiri's stuff need to be moved? Kiri seemed taken aback by the offer.

"S-Sure… It won't be much trouble?"

"Oh no, after all it is already illegal to live in the school, and my home has some space."

"O-Oh thank you so very much." Matoi was ready to burst at that moment. Kiri, the one she wants so much to disappear, living at Nozomu's house for vacation? Matoi wanted to stand up and punch Kiri on the spot, but Matoi held back. She had separate plans for such a mistress that would dare sneak into Matoi's love life.


	7. Chapter 7: Boil

My little note:

Back in the world of Fan Fiction! I have been getting sucked into fiction press again… Anyway, I am currently kicking myself for a deal I made, write five chapters of fiction by the end of the week; I barely bang out 1 per month! Well, anyway wish me luck!

-Chapter 7: Boil-

Matoi reluctantly went down with Kiri to get a box for her things. Matoi despised that cheerful look Kiri had on her face. She seemed carefree, happy for vacation. _I bet she can't wait to attempt to get her grubby little hands on Nozomu._ They stopped at the storage room. Kiri goes right in and bring out a cardboard box that was quite small.

"Is this really enough room for all your stuff?" Matoi managed to say with some sort of fake worry.

"Oh, yeah. I travel light." Kiri smiled and laughed. To Matoi, that smile churned the deepest pits of her stomach. She looked carefree, content. She couldn't wait to wipe that dreaded smile off her damn face. Worst case scenario, she could wipe it off for even a minute. She wanted Kiri to feel that pain, and Matoi wants to take in every moment of it.

The two girls traveled back into the night duty room. Matoi sat down on a tatami as she watched Kiri pack. Matoi realized that, like her, she did not have too many worldly possessions. While Kiri did have more items than her to bring along, it wasn't much difference. All she packed was some clothes, toiletries, some sort of doll (more than likely a zashiki warashi doll), a few books, and something that looked like a photo album. When the box was packed, Kiri sat on the mat next to where Matoi was.

"So, how was class today?" Kiri said, trying to make conversation.

"Ah, it was just a normal class." Matoi remarked flatly. She didn't want anything to do with Kiri, and this small talk was just irritating. Kiri started to laugh.

"What?" Matoi asked, very confused.

"You don't see? Everyone in this homeroom is a wacko. I won't leave my room, I swear the girl who came to my house is the spawn of the devil, and girl with OCD, one with multiple personality disorder, and many more." Kiri said, half laughing, "With the exception of that normal girl who claimed truancy was worse than not leaving a school, but that's ok, since we all are a little weird."

"Then, what am I?" Matoi asked with fake curiosity.

"Can't you see? You're a freaking _stalker!_" Kiri said in such a light tone. Matoi just stared at her.

"Shut up, girl who can't even go outside without having a panic attack!" Matoi said angrily. A silence spread across the room like a typhoon. Kiri stared at her, almost in disbelief in what she said. Matoi was horrified at herself; if she lost Kiri now, she couldn't get her out of the way.

"I-I'm sorry…" Matoi said, hoping she could hold on to a shred of trust.

"N-no, you're right," Kiri said sheepishly, avoiding Matoi's gaze. It was as if the girl she was talking to before had just changed personalities in an instant, like that blonde girl in class. "I do have a very severe case of agoraphobia and Hikkomori syndrome, don't I?" She became almost apologetic, as if she was admitting a mistake to keep herself from harm. Matoi took note, for that was a very important detail about her character.

"No, I was out of line for saying that. It wasn't your fault you developed those conditions." Matoi said quietly, attempting to comfort Kiri.

"Excuse me, but I should check that I have everything," Kiri got up and went towards her box.

"Would you like some tea at least with me? I can only make the teabag kind, if that's ok."Matoi asked. Kiri nodded, but still kept her back turned away. Matoi put water into the teapot and put it on the stove.

_Now, my plan will be exacted perfectly!_


End file.
